


Somewhere Beneath the Surface

by ainglieur



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Merfolk AU, Slow Burn, in this AU merfolk can take human form, so unfortunately there aren't a lot of merman scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainglieur/pseuds/ainglieur
Summary: Nohr is a coastal country with strong ties to the ocean. Hoshido is an underwater kingdom home to merfolk. When a merman named Takumi shows up in Nohr claiming that the Nohrians are kidnapping merfolk, Prince Leo decides to investigate. Tracking down criminals takes a lot longer than either of them expected, and they spend way more time together than they would have preferred. Takumi learns valuable lessons about human culture, and Leo learns that Takumi's company might not be as unwanted as he anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

Waves crashed against Leo’s window, pulling him abruptly out of his sleep. His head throbbed as he pulled himself out of his hammock, legs wobbling from the rocking of the ship. He had no idea what time it was but it seemed like a good idea to leave his chamber before he got seasick. The rest of the ship’s crew held loud festivities well into the night, preventing Leo from sleeping until early morning.

The ship’s name was “Erevus“, one of Nohr’s most advanced and well-known seafaring ships. It was a magnificent thing, jet-black like most of Nohr’s decor, only offset by the billowing white sails. At the prow was a figurehead shaped like a woman, painted black like the rest of the ship, her hands clasped in prayer. There was no need for the ship to be huge or fitted with advanced weaponry, but the sight of it would surely strike awe in anyone's heart. Erevus was set on a course straight for a country called Ylisse, where Leo was assigned for diplomatic negotiations. It was his first voyage at sea, and he severely hoped it would be his last.

He pushed the door leading to the deck, kicking the bottom of the salt encrusted wood to force it open. The deck was littered with dirty dishes and empty liquor bottles, a few sailors sprawled out completely unconscious. There was a strong smell of booze lingering in the air, no winds present to clear it away. Last night was a big celebration for the crew members, but Leo turned away from the festivities. He considered the affairs of the sailors to be crude and the sailors were more than happy to uninclude him in their business. Still, he wondered what exactly was the big deal last night. Not much happened on the open sea. He knew that the sailors enjoyed fishing during their breaks, so last night’s celebration must have had something to do with that. It didn’t take long for Leo to realize exactly what the special occasion was. _They had caught a mermaid._ Merfolk were the most prized and dangerous catch to Nohrian sport fishers. Their difficulty to catch was what made it such a novelty to Nohrian folks. There really wasn’t anything else that could have caused such a celebration.

Leo snooped around the ship before his eyes fell upon a mass of net close to the main mast. Tangled in the net was a merman. He had a long silver tail with deep blue markings along the dorsal side and pale yellow fins that looked sharp enough to cut through flesh. The thin tail and fins were practically built for swimming at top speed, it was truly amazing that the sailors caught him in the first place. The merman’s human half was well built, his arms were muscular and toned. He looked young, by human standards. Long ashy hair cascaded down his back and chest, not unlike a stormy sea. Leo could also see that there was a peculiar section that was short and choppy. Maybe this merman had been caught before?

The merman noticed Leo approaching and bared his teeth at him in a disapproving hiss. According to the books the blond had read, merfolk were extremely dangerous creatures, but the risk decreased significantly if the merperson was out of the water. They had no projectiles or venom, and acted slowly on land. He also deduced that if this merman could control minds or the natural elements like some merfolk were rumored to do he wouldn't have been caught in the first place. The hisses and fanning of his fins were probably more of a last ditch effort to intimidate Leo than they were a warning.

“I won’t hurt you,” Leo said in an attempt to calm down the agitated merman. He wasn't sure if the merman could even understand what he was saying but he hoped his tone conveyed that he bore no ill intent. Not towards the merman, at least. “The net they used on you is bound with magic. Although it doesn’t look it, the rope can hold down even the strongest of creatures,” he continued regardless. If he could get any closer he would have loved to examine the rope’s mechanics more, from a fair distance he could already tell that the imbued magic was unique. The only response was a steely glare from a pair of brown eyes. It was reasonable to be wary of the Nohrian prince. Although he had declared that he had no plans to hurt the man in front of him, Leo never divulged what exactly he wanted to do. He had approached the merman instinctively, knowing that if he had “somehow” gotten free while the crew was sleeping it would be wonderful payback for the endless headaches they had given him. And he felt sorry, of course. For the merman.  Not himself.

The prince reached for the tome he had slung over his shoulder. The one he had chosen for this journey was not the iconic weapon, Brynhildr, as it seemed a tome that controlled gravity would be either completely useless or entirely destructive on a sailing ship. Before the trip he imagined various situations where he accidentally dragged the entire ship into the depths of the ocean with the might of the gravity tome. Although Leo was no doubt a powerful mage, he admittedly worried to himself that he sometimes overestimated how well he could control Brynhildr. He didn't need more incidents like the time he destroyed every fruit tree his sister Elise lovingly planted or when he reduced Mount Kraken to a hill. No, the tome he had brought with him was a simple, multipurpose tome. It was small, compact, the paint of the red cover faded to a muddy orange from extended use.

As Leo pulled out the tome the merman flinched. His fins fanned in and out much more rapidly, and his tail writhed in a violent rhythm. It seemed that despite his effort he couldn't move himself even an inch away. The rope that bound him glowed slightly as a reminder that the struggle was futile. Leo reached a hand out to aim his spell at the net. The merman froze, eyes fixed on the magic gathering at Leo’s fingertips. A bright purple flame leapt from the blond’s hand and onto the rope, undoing the magic in fraying threads. There was a look of terror in the merman’s eyes but he did not move, watching silently as the magic worked its way along the rope. Leo knew the spell wouldn’t hurt him. It wasn’t designed to burn flesh, it was specialized to reverse the magic on a binding object instead. The rope finally fell away in burnt pieces. The merman took a second to glance down and once he confirmed his freedom, he lunged. To Leo, the experience was akin to being hit by a carriage at top speed. Suddenly he was in the air, his body hurtling well past the railing of the ship. The next thing he knew he hit the ocean with a loud splash. Whoever said merfolk were slow on land was a liar.

The water was icy, filling his mouth and stinging at his eyelids. Leo frantically splashed, desperately clawing at the water. He foolishly hoped deep in his heart that his hands would come into contact with something solid so he could pull himself above water. He felt the ocean dragging him down, beckoning him into the depths, and it became difficult to continue his fervent splashing. His lungs and throat burned and he didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath before---

Another strong force slammed against him. A wave? No, it seemed as though something was pushing him upwards? His eyes were shut tight and water was rushing around his ears, overwhelming him. Leo was just about to give in to the screaming and burning of his lungs when he felt cold air.  He sputtered and coughed, his breaths heavy as he struggled to expel the water in his throat and breathe in as much of the air as he humanly could. His body was thrown onto a hard, rough surface and a second later a heavy weight settled on his stomach. When his eyes finally opened Leo could see the blurred silhouette of the merman he had just rescued. And had just thrown him overboard. He blinked rapidly, now beginning to clearly see the features of the merman lying on top of him.

“You idiot!” the merman yelled, surprisingly loud. That must mean he understood the entire time, Leo mused. “What kind of moron takes a voyage out on the sea but doesn't know how to swim?!”

Leo was offended. If this merman hadn't literally tossed him off the ship then he probably would've reached Ylisse without even setting a toe in the water.  “It’s none of your business now, is it?” he hissed.

“If I had known you couldn't swim, I wouldn't have thrown you. I thought I could just play a little trick, teach you humans a lesson,” The merman admitted, guilt lightly touching his words.

“More so than berating you for your despicable attitude I’d much rather you stay away from me. I’d like nothing more to do with you,” Leo muttered.

“Good.” The merman slid off of the rock. “I don't want anything to do with you either,” he said. With a flick of his silver tail he was off, splashing water onto Leo in the process.

The merman blended in so well with the ocean water that Leo lost sight of him almost immediately. He propped himself up on the rock and waited for his retainer to find him.

As he watched the waves rise and fall around him, he thought about how it was strange for the merman to have eyes of such a warm brown, something more reminiscent of soft soil than that of cold sea.

Niles found Leo sitting on the rock about half an hour later and helped him climb back onboard. Wrapping his liege in a towel, he led him back to the blond’s chamber to change. The crew was outraged that the merman had escaped and Leo lied that he had been attacked off guard. The sailors accepted this lie but Leo’s retainer said nothing. He knew that Leo couldn't swim.

 

* * *

 

 

Several months after Leo's encounter with the merman and his experience with diplomacy in Ylisse, he set foot back on Nohrian soil. He asked for Niles’ assistance with the luggage before sending his retainer off to deliver a message to his brother’s officer stationed at the harbor. This left him with the simple task of picking up the rest of his bags and heading straight for the castle. Despite his fatigue, he quickened his pace. He looked forward to sleeping in a bed without the constant rocking and shifting of furniture on the boat.

The harbor was as lively as one would expect on a warm autumn afternoon, merchants dragging their goods along the pier, boisterous sailors lugging large pieces of equipment up and down ramps, some fishermen wheeling in their haul while others made their final preparations for the next trip. People turned their heads as the Nohrian prince made his way through the crowd, some bold enough to make snide comments as he passed by. It wasn't uncommon for the commoners to insult him, Leo's newest policies were radical and often received with animosity. Just because it was common didn't mean he enjoyed the treatment, but at least his siblings would greet him with great joy back at the castle. He rounded a corner and was startled to see a pile of unconscious men in a ring. Other men jeered around the circle. In the middle another man stood, gripping the collar of a sailor. He had long, ashy hair with a peculiar section of short choppy hair.

Leo inhaled sharply as the man turned around. There was no way that this man was not the merman he met on the ship. Of course, for him to be here in Nohr he needed legs. There were legends that merfolk exchanged their fins for legs when they were on land, and if that were true then it wouldn’t be impossible for the merman to be standing here. If the merman recognized Leo, he didn't show it, instead going back to slam his fist into the jaw of a burly sailor. It was something incredible really, watching the young man punch the daylights out of at least five people. As the last body hit the ground, the man whisked himself around and began to walk away, taking care to step on a few fingers in the process.

“Why are you here?” Leo blurted at the retreating figure. The man paused.

“I work here, obviously,” he finally replied, holding his arms out, inviting Leo to take a look at the typical sailor’s garb he was wearing. Leo took the gesture as a challenge to find evidence that this man was out of place, and it didn’t take a genius to notice something was odd about him. The white sailor’s shirt he wore was completely unbuttoned, Leo suspected it was because he had no idea how to button them, but it was also completely acceptable on a day like this for a working man to unbutton his shirt. His pants were slightly big on him, but instead of a belt he had tied a rope around his waist. In trying economic times, Leo couldn’t fault a man for not being able to afford a belt, and so this fact was also ruled out as evidence of a foreigner. What really drew his attention, was that this man’s shoes were on the wrong feet.  

“Your footwear seems uncomfortable, most humans wear them with the curves on the inside,” Leo said. The merman faltered, following Leo’s gaze towards his feet.

“I-I was in a rush this morning,” he sputtered indignantly, “you have a problem with a simple mistake?” Indeed, Leo himself was guilty of running out the door in the morning with his boots on mismatched feet, but even he would have noticed by the end of the day.

“As a sailor, you work on your feet all day, correct? Wouldn’t you have noticed almost immediately how much more uncomfortable your feet felt today?” Leo retorted. The man in front of him seemed at a loss for words but somehow managed to look even pricklier than he did earlier, pursing his lips in anger to cook up an excuse for his obvious mistake. As much as Leo would have liked to hear the next excuse, he decided to let the issue rest. There was a much more important question, _“What is a merman doing here in Nohr?”_

“Look,” Leo started, inhaling tiredly, “if you tell me what your business is in Nohr, I might not tell anyone who you really are.”

The merman was livid. “You _might_ not tell? That’s hardly a fair deal, why should I tell you anything?” He yelled. Luckily the only people nearby were unconscious sailors, otherwise the yelling would have attracted a lot of attention.

“If your intentions are a threat to Nohr, then I cannot allow you to continue to reside here. That is all,” Leo replied coolly.

The mysterious man let his shoulders drop. He let out a deep sigh. “You look different from the other humans, so I can tell that you’re important in this country. Hiding my mission from you would put the whole operation at risk.” He lowered his voice as he continued, “The truth is, I’m from an ocean kingdom called Hoshido. We are a proud people, and we have enjoyed many years of peace. But recently, there have been several merfolk reported missing and we can trace the disappearances back to a Nohrian boat.”

This information came as a shock to Leo. Nohr was attempting to patch up relations with the nearby underwater kingdom, and if an operation to kill merfolk was truly happening under his nose then it could jeopardize all the attempts for a peaceful resolution. The law that banned sport fishing and selling of merfolk came into place after Xander had taken over as king, during Leo’s diplomatic voyage in Ylisse. There was considerable outrage when it was passed, but his brother had promised his people that a strong relationship with Hoshido would in turn strengthen Nohr.

“Are you positive that Nohrians are behind this?” Leo asked. The merman could easily be lying. “Have you made certain that the disappearances aren’t merely a group of merfolk running away from home?”

“Look, if you aren’t going to believe me then what was the point in threatening me to tell you in the first place?” He snapped. The young merman was annoying and brash but didn’t seem like a good liar. Leo considered the situation. All trade and activity along the coast was Leo’s responsibility, his brother asking him to take over due to the area being in most need of reform. Even if the merman was lying about the disappearances, it was still his duty to make sure absolutely nothing shady was going on at the docks.

“So, your mission must be to assimilate into the sailor lifestyle and find out what they’ve been doing with your people as an inside man,” Leo said. The merman nodded.

“With my strength I was hired immediately,” he said, pushing his chest out a little, a glint of pride in his eyes. Leo looked over the merman again. Certainly he had strength, Leo experienced that firsthand, but he was lacking in knowledge of the human race and possibly in sailor operations. He also seemed to have a tendency for violence. However, he could be an amazing asset to Leo. The Nohrian prince could not do the investigation himself, he and his retainers were much too busy with the plethora of other problems the coastline faced.

“How about you work for me as well?” Leo offered.

The merman gawked at him as if he said something absolutely absurd. “No way,” he finally said, “I can do this alone.”

Leo frowned. “I don't know what you're expecting to do. Once you confirm your suspicions do you plan to kill them? Risk your own life to cut a few stems without pulling out the roots? You're strong but you were caught once, when they used magic against you.”

“Th-That’s not exactly what I--”

“Or are you only planning to confirm the kidnapping? Why should you stop there? With my advice and position as a member of the royal family, I can assure that these criminals go to jail. I can even take it as far as a death sentence. We could use this as a warning so that no-one will hunt merfolk again,” the blond said.

The merman shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “You do have a point,” he mumbled.  

“Then it is settled. From now on we are an alliance,” Leo paused, not knowing the merman’s name, if he even had one. “My name is Prince Leo.”

“Takumi. My name,” the merman named Takumi said.

“Takumi,” Leo repeated. He couldn’t make it sound quite the same but Takumi seemed satisfied with the pronunciation. The Hoshidan even looked a little relaxed now. They fell into a short silence and a strong gust of wind blew through the alley, bringing with it the scent of the ocean and several loose pieces of paper. Advertisements for the guild boards probably. Takumi’s hair billowed around his head like the tentacles of a sea anemone. He sputtered to get the loose strands out of his mouth and attempted to pat his wild hair back into place.

“I _hate_ gravity,” he muttered, holding his hair down with both hands behind his neck. In spite of himself Leo smiled, just a little. Realizing he could alleviate the problem, he offered Takumi the ribbon that was tied around his collar. It was a deep red color that Leo was rather fond of.

“What are you giving me that for? I’m not tying that around my neck,” Takumi frowned.

“It’s for your hair, you fool. So you can prevent it from blowing into your face,” the Nohrian prince reassured. Takumi gingerly lifted the ribbon from Leo’s fingers and stared at it suspiciously. It seemed to have passed whatever standards he held, for he then tied his hair up into a high ponytail. The shorter sections of his hair didn't lie flat with the rest of it, instead poking out in various directions. It made him look as prickly as he acted, Leo thought. The red accentuated his hair color nicely, and although Leo hadn't picked it out intentionally it was probably the color he would have chosen for Takumi anyway.

“Tomorrow I will introduce you to my retainers. In order to maintain trust with the fisherman your interaction with me will be as limited as possible and your meetings with my retainers will be in a new location daily. You do not have to tell them your true purpose but I expect you to let them know what you find out about illegal operations.” Leo explained. Takumi didn't seem content with being given orders but he didn't say anything. He probably thought that at the very least he wouldn't be seeing Leo everyday.

“Should we meet here?” he asked. Leo decided it was a good idea.

“Take care that no one sees you on your way here. See you tomorrow,” the blond said. His heels clicked as he walked away.

Castle Krakenburg stood atop a hill, looming over the coastal towns and visible for miles out at sea. Seven black towers surrounding the main building pierced the sky, a giant obsidian dragon stood menacingly in the courtyard, and gargoyles perched near every door. Nohr did not hold back when it came to intimidation and dramatic flair. Two guards clad from head to toe in dark metal greeted Leo at the gateway and a butler took his bags from him. He took a deep breath as he entered the castle, soaking in the familiar sights and smells. It was so good to be home.

“Big brother!” a young voice called out from the top of the stairs. Leo looked up to see his younger sister Elise throwing her legs over the banister and sliding down the grand staircase. He told her a million times before that was dangerous.

“Elise, I’m glad you are in good health.”

She tackled him with a surprising amount of force for someone her size. The prince wheezed. “I’m glad too! But oh I missed you soooo much! Did you bring back presents?” she squeezed him harder with every sentence. Leo hugged her back, lifting her feet off the ground and twirling her once around. This did not loosen her grip, but it did make her shriek with laughter. Leo put her down gently and massaged his side a little, it was starting to sting.

“Only Xander and Camilla asked me for souvenirs so I don’t have anything for you Elise,” Elise’s eyes widened.

“Whaaaaat? That’s mean! You’re supposed to get presents for everyone! You’re terrible!” She punched him lightly in the shoulder. “But you know, since you’ve been gone for a long time I decided Jakob as a replacement for you. He’s a better older brother!” Jakob was one of the royal butlers, and Leo was fairly certain he wouldn’t agree to be Elise’s brother under any circumstance. Elise continued to  pout. Her cheeks puffed out when she pouted, so besides the considerable force she could exert, her threats weren’t one bit intimidating. 

“Oh my, Leo darling you’re already home,” Elise’s whining was cut short by the voice of a much more mature woman behind her.

“Camilla,” Leo said with a smile. His older sister was wearing a simple red tunic, with a towel slung over her shoulders. She had her long wavy hair tied up and carried herself with a refined air that Elise didn’t have. Her expression was joyous, a big smile lighting up her face, but unlike Elise she held herself back from tackles.

“Big sister! Leo said he didn't get me anything but since he hasn't been here for a few months that means he’s not our brother anymore right?” Elise had to remind everyone she was here too.

Camilla smothered Leo in several dozen kisses and a spine shattering hug. “Dear, your big sister would be very, very sad if even one of you was no longer in my life. We're family forever, right?” Although his face was still mostly squished into his older sister’s bosom, he shot a glance at Elise. She already looked offended that Camilla had taken Leo’s side and no matter how silly he looked, he felt as if it was worth gloating.

“But, you should take your sister out shopping if you didn’t bring her a souvenir,” Camilla chided. That brought a smile to Elise’s face. Alas, Leo’s victory was short-lived.

“It was a minor jest, dear sister. I brought back many gifts for all of my siblings,” the prince assured. His little sister leapt with joy, her pigtails bouncing.

“Yay! I love presents and I love Leo!” she exclaimed. Her siblings laughed at her sudden change in attitude.

“Is Xander here?” Leo asked after handing out packages to both of his sisters. Elise unwrapped hers to discover a rabbit hair pin he had found at an Ylissean street market.

“Yes, I believe he just finished a meeting with the council.” his sister frowned, folding her arms as she spoke, “the poor dear must be exhausted.”

“I'll let him know I’m here. I daresay he could use some good news,” he bade his siblings a good evening, accepted another kiss from Camilla and a hug from Elise before they parted ways.

Ascending the stairs, Leo made a turn towards the west wing. It had been a long time since he walked these halls, with their eerie dragon shaped candle holders screwed into the walls and deep purple flooring. At the very end of the hall was a massive arched door. It was stained a dark brown, beautiful leaves and vines intricately carved into the wood. He rapped sharply on the old polished surface.

“Come in,” his brother’s voice commanded. Leo turned the brass knob and slipped in through the door. His brother was seated at a mahogany desk, several stacks of paper placed neatly on top of it. In his hand was a black feather pen, a gift from Leo a year ago. An old cat purred loudly in his lap. The candles cast shadows on his face, accentuating his sharp features, but when he saw Leo his face softened.

“Leo, you’ve returned safely,” he smiled.

“So I have, brother. You have my gratitude for the letters you sent me. I enjoyed hearing from someone sane, I thought I was going mad on that trip,” Leo always found himself bowing his head when in the presence of his brother.

“It does us both good to stay in contact,” Xander said.

“Of course. Now here's my full report on Ylisse, best read later,” he noted the dark circles under Xander’s eyes, “I have some souvenirs from my trip that I thought you might fancy.” The prince produced a small parcel from his bag and placed it in front of the king.

“Thank you.”  

Leo nodded briskly. “I’ll take my leave now. Before I go, I received a tip earlier today that there has been illegal activity at the docks, perhaps a smuggling ring. I have no other information as of now but perhaps we should discuss strategy once I find out more. Investigations will start tomorrow,” he didn't want to divulge this information to the weary king at this hour but he wanted the process to proceed as smoothly as possible. That meant the ruler must be aware of his plans before he acted upon them.

“I see. Please inform me of further developments. I leave this in your capable hands, Leo.” His voice was quiet and his face was hardened again.

The prince departed from his brother’s study and made his way towards his own room. How he missed the privacy of his own quarters! The shelves that overflowed with books and the extra soft pillows arranged perfectly on a royal purple bed, everything here was exactly to his taste. No longer would he have to do his work hunched over a tiny table, or sleep in a flimsy hammock without a pillow. He set his bags down on the floor. The allure of his bed was tempting but he there was still one thing left to do. Sitting at his desk, he pulled out a piece of parchment from a drawer to begin plotting his strategy for the upcoming investigation. He would use this to inform both his brother and his retainers.

What was meant to be an outline for one issue ended up being several pages of strategies for all of Leo’s open cases. The lack of sanitation in the seafood industry, the higher rates of crime along the pier, the worrisome number of children working in between teetering piles of equipment. The list was endless. Once or twice while he worked his retainers walked in, bringing tea or snacks, and they would chat for a few minutes. Odin, who didn’t want to come to Ylisse for some reason, was particularly enthusiastic tonight. All of it was very tiring, and Leo was still at his desk when he drifted off.

He dreamed of falling, or maybe he was sinking. Oddly, Takumi was there watching, his hair flowing behind him like a curtain. The blond locked eyes with the merman, but before he could say anything the other man faded away, blending into the dark of the ocean like he did once before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you got this far! I've just been writing this for fun, and I tried my best but I didn't have anyone look over it so I apologize for any mistakes. Unfortunately I don't know how often I'll update, but I do want to finish this.


	2. Chapter 2

Takumi returned to his lodging in a bad mood. Running into Prince Leo was the last thing he wanted to happen, and of course his awful luck would hurl the prince straight into his path. He couldn’t forget their first encounter, and although he was secretly grateful that Leo saved him that day, he had decided the second they met that he most definitely hated that pompous prince. Now he was going to have to work alongside this guy? It was hilarious how badly this task was already turning out to be. 

He reached the docks, tall shadowy boats looming over him, a sliver of moonlight cast over the blanket of darkness that was the ocean. As a new recruit, Takumi was allowed to spend the nights on one of the old fishing boats with a few other men. The ship was ancient, the wood starting to rot from water damage and several places patched up with scraps of material. He walked up the stairs on the pier and hoisted himself onto the ship by grabbing a rope hanging off the side. Lanterns lit up the whole boat, bathing it in orange light. It was still lively here, even though the rest of the town was settling down for the night. There were several people hanging around on the deck, holding bottles of alcoholic beverages and chatting leisurely. One of them saw Takumi and walked up to him, waving a hand out lazily. 

“Oi, new guy, heard you got into another fight today,” the older man called. He was deeply tanned and had a graying stubble. It looked like he had spilled something on his shirt.

“I’m sorry sir, but they started it,” Takumi said, hoping his tone wasn't too bitter.

“Naw we don’t needa know who started it. Yer gonna need to play nice to stick around for the long haul,” the older man leaned against the railing. 

“Right.” 

“Hey, but I’ve never seen anyone with strength like yers ‘fore in my life. Lifted two crates of stoneheaded snappers without even breakin’ a sweat!” To this Takumi laughed, he didn’t deserve the praise if merfolk were inherently stronger than humans. 

“We all have to do things in order to get some work around here, right?” Takumi shrugged, hoping it would change the subject. 

“Heard the old dogs at the dock want ta hire ya, if yer interested,” the sailor said, eyebrows raised as if he had just remembered the fact. 

Boasting his strength was finally yielding the results Takumi wanted. He had weighed his options when he arrived in Nohr. As a true sailor he would be able to see the men poaching merfolk in action, but there were dozens of boats at this dock and Takumi couldn’t work at all of them. On the other hand, a dock worker would be able to inspect the interiors of the ships while the sailors were not on board.

“I'll take it. Who's in charge?” he offered a small smile.

“Just swing by that shabby lookin’ shack outside this here ship bright an’ early tomorrow. Ask for Phillipe. I’m warnin ye though, don't go around causing more trouble. Ye won’t be worth the trouble.” Takumi made some promises, ones he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep. Most of the fights he had been in so far were started by other men, ones who felt pressured by new competition. Controlling his temper wasn't as easy, and he instinctively fought back, creating unnecessary attention towards himself. He bade the sailor good night and headed to the mess deck. There was a faint smell of broiled fish wafting through the air and Takumi’s stomach growled in response. 

The food on the ship was mediocre, everything was heavy on the salt and overwhelmed his taste buds. The only cuisine he was used to eating was Hoshidan, which was much more delicate to the tongue. He was blowing hard on something the cook’s assistant called “clam chowder,” which happened to be the human dish he liked best, when a huge man stomped into the dining hall. Takumi paused with his spoon midair, this man was the largest human he had ever laid his eyes upon. Every step he took shook the floor, cheap cutlery rattled on the tables, the poor ship threatened to fall apart. He looked like the kind of person who could wrestle with a merperson barehanded and still win. In fact, Takumi suspected that he could be involved in the kidnapping of merfolk. Laying his spoon down, he decided that if he kept a close eye on the guy he could probably learn something related to the case. 

“Benny, you back from the ,” one of the sailors yelled from the back of the hall. So this man’s name was Benny. He had broad shoulders, a patch of short blond hair at the top of his otherwise shaved head, and hideous scars that stretched across his face. Benny's eyes were beady and shrouded in shadow, giving him an overall menacing aura. He grunted in response to the sailor who had called out to him and sat down at a nearby table, setting his bowl of chowder down with a loud thump. The young merman watched him a little longer, completely in awe. Without giving it enough thought, he found himself picking up his own bowl of chowder and making his way towards Benny's table. Some people turned their heads, they probably wanted to know who would win in a fight between Benny and the mysterious foreigner. 

“Hi, my name’s Takumi, I started working here recently.” the youth introduced himself. Benny didn’t respond. The silence lay thick between them, suffocating the merman. It was common knowledge in Hoshido that Takumi wasn't the most charismatic of people but he usually got at least a couple of responses before things went south. His palms were sweating. The other people around them were starting to get bored of watching, clearly disappointed by the lack of action.

“Nice to meet you,” a gruff voice sounded. Takumi snapped his head up at Benny's direction. The man had the same scary expression as he did earlier, a bone chilling gaze directed straight at Takumi. The merman shivered, this was the first time a human had ever intimidated him like this. 

“You’re Benny? Nice to meet you too,” Takumi feigned a light and airy tone. Benny nodded. He wasn’t a man of many words. 

“Are you not, scared?” Benny spoke again, hesitantly. 

Takumi threw his head back and laughed, letting his pride get in the way of his fear. “No way! Why would I ever be afraid of you, Benny?” he lied. Something in the other man's face softened, the deep crease between his eyes fading slightly. It seemed like Benny wasn't as scary as he looked, in fact, he actually looked relieved that there was someone who didn't find him intimidating. The merman himself felt the tension in his shoulders lessen. There was definitely more to Benny than meets the eyes. 

Takumi wondered if he could, as casually as possible, get Benny to slip some juicy information. “So Benny, how are the docks? I hear that there's been some good business around here,” he avoided explicitly mentioning the merfolk just in case it was too suspicious. 

“Hm. There might be,” Benny grunted. 

“Do you know of anything that could make me a lot of money? My mom's sick and I'm going to need money, fast,” he came up with the lie on the spot, thinking that he could play the part of loyal son who would do anything to help his mother. “My father was a foreigner and my mother was Nohrian, but he died in a fishing accident when I was young. I've been raised by my mother ever since, but when she fell ill she wanted to return to her hometown for treatment. We lost a lot in the move but I would do anything for her. Please,” he looked down, clenching his fist on the table. 

The large man fished into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He dabbed away a tear before looking back at the merman, his eyes still watery. Takumi's jaw fell in shock. He was hoping that this backstory could aid him in his mission but he didn't expect the made up tale to make anyone actually cry. 

“I wish I could help your mama,”  Benny whispered. His brows furrowed as if he was reminded of something but didn’t say anything further. Takumi almost reached an arm to pat the other man on the shoulder but he retracted, not knowing if that would shatter their fragile bond. Instead he smiled reassuringly and thanked Benny for his concern. The chef rolled out a new pot of food, which caught Benny's attention. He stood up to load his bowl with more food and the merman took that as his cue to slip out. He didn't get a single piece of information but Takumi decided he liked Benny. At least this man knew how to show empathy, unlike a certain blond prince. Takumi headed to his quarters, a small room that he luckily didn’t have to share with anyone despite it having multiple hammocks. There weren’t a whole lot of new hires, he was told. He stretched and sat on the taut fabric. Ever since he arrived in Nohr, he spent his nights hiding somewhere outside, relinquishing sleep for a chance to eavesdrop. 

It was well past midnight, and Takumi’s eyes were starting to feel heavy. He yawned at his perch. The solitary candle in a lantern sputtered as a strong wind blew into the ship, and the merman cursed criminals under his breath for choosing nighttime to commit their crimes. At least have the decency to do it when he felt like being awake. Nothing had happened for several hours now and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. The calming lull of the waves didn't help him feel any less sleepy. 

The floorboards creaked, only barely, but it still pricked at the Hoshidan's ears. Footsteps. More footsteps resounded but this time from the opposite direction. Takumi held his breath, there were two people here. Their muffled steps met in the middle of the walkway and then the only sound was the gentle crashes of the waves. One man finally spoke, his voice husky and barely over a whisper. Merfolk didn’t have spectacular hearing but Takumi managed to pick out words here and there.

“.....it was damn hard…. Only caught five of 'em…..”

“......selling them…..?” 

“.....Long hair, beautiful….”

“....Worth big money…” 

Takumi's eyes widened. The men talked more but shifted their faces away from his perch, crashing waves drowning out voices, making it impossible to make out another word. What he did manage to overhear sounded to him like there was going to be a sale soon, and that there could be merfolk involved. The shadows in the distance finished talking, and the soft creaking of floorboards started again as they walked away. Once all was silent Takumi lowered himself from the supply cabinet, losing his step and almost tumbling down with a crash. The immediate consequences of gravity were high on his list of worst human world inconveniences.

He hurried back to his room, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. Now  _ this _ was progress. Although the specifics of the transaction were still unknown, there was nothing else he could do about it now. Maybe Prince Leo could help him figure it out. Drowsy, he began to undress, kicking off his shoes and letting them hit the wall with a thunk. Shirt and pants were strewn haphazardly onto the dresser, alongside other articles of clothing he had worn recently. He had no idea what humans actually did with their clothes when they weren't wearing them, beside that they needed to be washed to get rid of bad odors. 

Takumi was almost snug under his scratchy blanket until he remembered his hair was still up. He untied the ribbon. It was too dark to make out the color now but he knew it was the same as Hoshido's royal colors. He tossed it unceremoniously onto a bench. There was something odd about Prince Leo, everything he did seemed to be for the sake of himself, but there was no reason for him to gift this ribbon.  _ Maybe he did it to accent how pitiful I am, unable to solve my problems myself, _ Takumi thought. Yawning, he crawled into his hammock and curled up, one arm wrapped around a roll of cloth. 

The next morning, picking himself up from the floor after rolling off his hammock overnight, Takumi got ready to meet the men who ran the docks. His meeting with the prince and his retainers wasn’t scheduled until later in the afternoon, so he would have time to learn the ropes if he was hired. Picking out a shirt from his drawer, he took extra care to button each button, tuck it into his pants the same way the prince did, and fold the collar down. When Takumi was preparing for his assignment, his retainer Oboro had taught him everything he needed to know about human clothing and how to dress himself. As it turned out, the only thing worse than learning about human clothing was actually wearing it. He genuinely thought he was doing alright until Prince Leo mentioned that his shoes weren't on properly. “ _ Aren't they uncomfortable?”  _

“Fool. A _ ll _ human clothes are uncomfortable,” he grumbled to himself. 

Admittedly after putting his shoes on correctly he felt less pain. Now perfectly dressed, Takumi stopped by the mess deck and grabbed a round, red fruit from a bowl. He slipped the fruit into his pocket for later. Fruits were hard to obtain on the ship so he was lucky today, although he had no idea what exactly it was that he picked up. He enjoyed a fruit a few days ago called an “apple.” Like apples, this fruit was a deep scarlet in color so he surmised it should be just as tasty. There was no time to stop and try to eavesdrop food names right now, so he continued on his way.

No one greeted him on the deck, and he didn't see Benny hanging around the ship either. The town was quiet, a gloomy fog settled on the streets. People shuffled past, still too much in a sleepy stupor to make small talk. The faint outline of a misshapen building stood off to the side of the ship and Takumi rushed towards it. 

\--------------------

The sun had begun to fall from its peak but the heat of the day was unrelenting. Takumi wiped sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. Philippe, a stout man with a reddened face and bushy white whiskers, was enamored with Takumi the moment he showed up. He hired the Hoshidan on the spot. For the rest of the day, the old man showed him around the docks, explaining the tips and tricks of the trade. Before he knew it was already time for Takumi to meet with Prince Leo. As instructed, the merman took a roundabout route to the alleyway to avoid detection. Although part of it was because he couldn't remember which alleyway it was.

After backtracking for the third time, he spotted Prince Leo standing in the shadows between a royal guard office and a pawn shop. His head was tilted downward, a dark hood covering most of his hair. Unlike the light and casual outfit he wore yesterday, this one was black, heavy, and covered in a ridiculous amount of buttons. The prince nodded to acknowledge Takumi's arrival but said nothing, and Takumi took this silence to discreetly count the number of buttons on Prince Leo's outfit. 

Sixteen, seventeen…..

“My retainers should have concluded their patrols by now and shall be arriving shortly,” Prince Leo spoke. 

“Okay,” Takumi replied, miffed that his count was interrupted. Seventeen was already much more than he deemed a suitable amount of buttons, so he gave up and decided to lean against the wall facing away from the blond. The prince made no effort to speak any more. While fiddling with the buttons on his own shirt, Takumi remembered the fruit he left in his pocket. The day ended up being too busy for him to take a break. He didn't know how long it would take for the prince's retainers to arrive so he decided he could have a quick snack. His stomach agreed. 

He took a big bite from the fruit, it had thick skin and required an extra amount of strength. Instead of juice, out spilled small crimson beads, round and shiny, reminding him of fish eggs. Prince Leo was looking at him now, bewildered. The expression on the prince's face and the terrible bitter taste in his mouth made Takumi realize that this fruit probably needed to be cut open, the same way sea urchins were. However, the growing discomfort of the Nohrian prince was highly amusing to him, and so the merman continued to chomp on the shell of the fruit. 

“You're a disgrace.” 

Takumi stopped biting to spit out the bit of fruit in his mouth. “What did you just say?” he demanded.

“I need not repeat myself,” Leo said, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up so that he looked down his nose at Takumi, “You want to protect your people but can't even pull off a decent human to do your job correctly?”

Takumi’s blood started to boil. Prince Leo knew nothing about him, he just acted superior over others because he was a member of the royal family. The reason the Hoshidan was put on this undercover mission was because his older brother, King Ryoma, believed in his intellect and skill. That was what Takumi wanted to believe, but after Prince Leo's words sunk in they began to sting at his heart. There was some merit in what the blond said. It had only been a few days, but all the merman had managed to accomplish was a long streak of fist fights and awkward stares from his coworkers. Prince Leo had a small smirk on his face, one that signalled that he knew he struck a nerve. This pulled Takumi out of his self pity and he seethed with anger. He shouldn't have let anything the blond said get under his skin, that would be exactly what he wanted. 

“If you hate how I'm doing things, then stop meddling with my affairs!” the merman snarled. “In fact, why don't you pull this off yourself? Since you’re _so_ perfect.”

Prince Leo scoffed. “I believed someone with a personal connection to the issue would stay motivated to stick through to the conclusion, but you don’t seem so motivated after all. I might just have to hire someone else.”

“Hire? I don’t remember you promising me compensation in any way! And you’re also not my boss,” Takumi lowered his voice, “I serve only the kingdom of Hoshido.” 

“You won’t be serving anyone if your ridiculous antics get you caught. I have a feeling you haven’t found any substantial information so far either, so I’ll stop wasting both of our time,” the prince stepped to the side to pass the merman. 

At this, Takumi crushed the fruit in his hands, splattering the pieces all over the wall. “Wait, I actually have something to tell you-”

“Stand back, Niles,” Prince Leo commanded to someone behind the Hoshidan. Takumi spun around, he didn't even hear anyone approach them. Behind him stood a tall man, short feathery white hair, an eyepatch, his one remaining eye reflecting a cold, calm fury. In his right hand a dagger and his left hand concealed something under his cape. His gaze moved from Takumi to Leo but he didn't move an inch. At that moment, another person jumped down from the roof of the pawn shop, clutching a tome in his hands. Unlike the white haired man, the newcomer was loud, landing with a thud and declaring something about protecting the Dark Lord. The Hoshidan turned around again, instantly regretting that he took his eyes off the dagger. Standing behind Leo was another man, blond like his master, dressed in a flashy yellow shirt with red trim. He must have seen the weapons drawn on the scene because he too was on the offensive, sparks of light swirling around his fingers. Now completely surrounded, Takumi silently prayed for divine intervention. 

“Odin, Niles, stand back. Do not make me repeat myself,” Leo commanded again, his voice cold. 

The newcomers exchanged glances and finally put their weapons down. Both bowed deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot shorter than the first one, yikes. I hope that soon I can get to Leo and Takumi interacting in a more positive and productive (?) way. Anyway thanks for reading, and for the kudos, etc.!


	3. Chapter 3

“That would be completely up to you, brother,” Leo said, his hands clasped in his lap as he sat in his brother's study. Xander shook his head. 

“Of course it is, but I’m just asking for some advice,” he replied, light-heartedly. “You seem rather preoccupied today, do you want to end this conversation and retire to your quarters?”

Leo sat up straighter, “No, I am just trying to get used to my usual tasks again. Sometimes I still feel the furniture rock as if I were still at sea.” His brother had invited him for a discussion unrelated to his usual responsibilities. Something about farmers. Unfortunately he couldn't focus on anything that was being said. Xander looked at him apologetically and continued to talk, his voice sounding distant as Leo’s mind wandered. 

Yesterday was a catastrophe. After his retainers nearly killed his informant, Leo had to try and calmly introduce them to each other. 

“This is the man who will be conducting an undercover mission regarding the merfolk kidnapping,” Leo had gestured towards Takumi, “The one with the eyepatch here is Niles, and the mage is Odin.” Each man scowled as the blond gestured toward him and they stood in an awkward circle, no one willing to budge. Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. “You three will get along, that is an order,” he commanded. Niles and Odin relaxed their gazes but their bodies remained tense, ready to pounce at any moment. Takumi crossed his arms, jutting his jaw out defiantly. 

“You said you didn't want to work with me anymore,” he spat. The blond sighed, remembering the things he had said before they were interrupted by his retainers. 

Truthfully, Leo never meant to call Takumi a disgrace. Most of Leo's words came out harsher than he intended, and his utter disbelief at the merman's behavior caused him to snap. 

“I will not, if it turns out you have no information for me today. Before our interruption I believe you had something to say.” The merman groaned, a loud and obnoxious sound, before he delved into his experiences the night before. The other men listened quietly until the merman finished his story. 

“Hm. The conversation you overheard did not necessarily point to merfolk. There are other creatures with long hair that are worth a lot of money, like Silver Locked Pollocks,” Leo said. Those pollocks were strange fish with manes growing around their heads, but their high market value was solely based on their delicate flavor. The merman looked crestfallen, he probably didn't even think about other possibilities. Leo spoke again, “But we cannot deny the possibility of it referring to merfolk. I can allow you to continue working for me.” Takumi pursed his lips. Something gave Leo the impression that the merman secretly wanted the Nohrian's advice, because despite his attitude he never objected. 

Xander's fingertips tapped on the table and he coughed once, bringing Leo back to the present time. The king was holding financial logs, reading off lists one row at a time. Leo waited patiently, letting the numbers enter one ear and exit through the other. He thought about how he managed to make yesterday’s situation worse, because instead of leaving the mess behind him, he had invited the merman to visit the castle today. Surely a recipe for disaster. Behind Xander, several rays of sunlight peeked out from behind a cloud, signalling that Leo's retainers were to escort Takumi soon. The prince needed to get out of this pointless meeting with his brother. 

“The Marione family has spent 245,007 gold on the new grain mill in the past thirty days,” His brother droned. 

That name and number caught Leo’s attention. 

“The Mariones? If I am not mistaken, that is a forty-five percent increase from three months ago. What on earth is causing that inflation?” He chimed in. Xander blinked in surprise. 

“You’re right. It says that the expenses we estimated for them were unrealistic.” His brother frowned. “I will need to speak with the person who gave them permission to increase their budget.” The king gave Leo a small smile. “I knew you would figure something out for me. Looks like some of my advisors are not playing by the rules.” 

“I am sure you will deal with them appropriately. Was there anything else you needed from me today, brother?” Leo asked, hoping in his heart that Xander would say no. 

Fortunately, there was nothing more that his brother had to do with him, and the two bade each other a good day. Once he was well out of Xander's earshot, Leo broke into a sprint. There were still two hours until Takumi was supposed to arrive, which should be enough time for Leo to fix one of the spells he accidentally placed on his study door. He had stayed up late working on a number of magic items he procured from a merchant in Ylisse, but some of his experiments didn’t go exactly as planned. Grabbing several tomes from his collection, Leo settled down to crack the nasty spell that was causing his door to make lip smacking sounds at every passerby. 

After all the castle's maids finished clearing up afternoon tea, the second prince’s retainers announced their arrival with the newly recruited Takumi. The Hoshidan was much shorter than the two, and he stood between them with his chest out as if to somehow alleviate the difference in stature. There was still a hostile air between the three of them, but neither acted out in front of the prince.  _ I can only imagine how terrible the ride to the castle was,  _ Leo thought to himself. The prince quickly dismissed Niles and Odin before turning to the merman in front of him. 

“I have a few items I think you could use on your assignment, all of which have been enhanced with my magic,” he stated, leaning against a desk. The merman looked suspiciously at the blond, maintaining an arm’s reach between them. His behavior was fair considering how magic had almost done him in. 

“And why are you just giving things away to me?” Takumi asked. 

“I think in a collaborative effort everyone should pitch in somehow, do you not agree? If I ask you to risk your life working for me while I risk nothing by staying at home, why, then I should be doing something to make your work easier for you,” the prince waved as if it were common sense. The Hoshidan standing across from him had his eyebrows furrowed, puzzled. His silence admitted Leo to fish out several trinkets from a drawer. 

“First, this enchanted ear cuff that allows you to amplify the sound in a specific area. In other words, it will be easy to eavesdrop with this. No worries, it slips around the ear so there is no need to get your ear pierced,” Leo said, brandishing a small black cylinder with a green stone dangling from it by a thin chain. By the look on Takumi's face he probably had no idea what an ear piercing was. The blond tucked back some strands of his own hair and fastened the accessory to his ear. “It’s worn this way, see?”

At this point the merman’s curiosity must have won him over and he leaned forward to take a look at the device. Leo instinctively pulled his head back to create more distance between them. Takumi’s eyes widened and he pulled himself back as well. Standing at a reasonable distance again, he crossed his arms and glared off to the side, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Leo shut his eyes and took the earring off, suddenly feeling conscious. “You can take a look if you want,” he mumbled as he handed the object to the other man. Takumi took it and fiddled with the stone attached to it before he put it up to his ear. 

Leo took a deep breath. “Alright, the second item is a piece of glass you can use to see into a closed room. I have yet to figure out a spell that can allow you to see more than blurry shapes with this glass, but if there is something alive within a closed area, like a room or a barrel, you will be able to see the shape of it. I attached a cord for convenience’ sake.” Leo passed the glass to the merman, who immediately held it up to his face. He squinted through it, his face contorting as he strained to see the dark shape of Leo within the clear circle. It looked rather silly actually. 

“You look better like this,” The Hoshidan finally said, his features relaxing. 

“And you look better when your face is all scrunched up like you’re struggling to use your brain for once,” Leo quipped. Takumi scowled. He shoved the glass into his pocket and put his hands on his hips, staring defiantly at the blond. The Nohrian didn’t know if Takumi was holding back on insulting him more or if he didn’t have a better retort, but he considered it a personal victory. 

“Finally, this tome that will capture a still image for you. It is akin to a painting, if you are familiar with those, but will be recorded in an instant. If there is something you are uncertain of, say, the labels on a crate or a human contraption of some sort, you can capture the image of it and show it to me.” He explained. The tome was fairly new, Leo himself had yet to use it beyond a couple recordings of poisonous plant samples. Once again he held his hand out for the merman to take the item from him. “Why not try it out now, open to a blank page and hold it up to something.” 

Takumi flipped to somewhere in the middle of the book and held it straight in front of him. There was a faint clicking sound before the page began to darken, and Leo’s somewhat startled face appeared on the page. 

“I don’t like this picture,” he said bluntly. 

Leo shook his head, “Neither do I.” There were strands of his hair sticking out of place in that image, possibly from his pulling his head back suddenly earlier. He looked tired and his skin had a slight pallor to it. Not to mention the expression on his face was ridiculous. Unfazed by these atrocities, Takumi shut the tome and placed it under his arm. 

“Those are all I have for you today, I daresay it is a good selection already,” Leo suggested, gesturing at the items he bequeathed. 

“Thanks,” Takumi mumbled, “I get to go then?” He had already turned around and was making his way to the door. 

“One more thing,” the blond called out. “I want you to spend some time in the library. I believe writing is not very common in Hoshido, but rest assured many of our books are illustrated. You should spend time reviewing human culture, because we both know you are no good at pretending to be human.” Takumi’s face crumpled in disgust, before his expression softened.

“Whatever his majesty desires,” he said in a mocking tone, shrugging his shoulders. 

Leo ignored the comment and continued to clarify, “Due to the extreme importance of most documents in the library, I will personally monitor your visit. The door will be locked with magic so do not even think of leaving without my permission.” Takumi grunted in acknowledgement. 

They sat in silence, the only sounds coming from the scratching of Leo's pen and occasional shuffling as Takumi moved to pore over a new book. The blond had expected the merman to grow bored by now and interrupt Leo's work to ask to leave. He never did, instead piling more and more books around him like a tower. The movement of Leo's pen slowed and he found himself spending more time sneaking glances at Takumi than working. The fact that an actual merman was sitting in the library of his home was fascinating. There were so many questions swimming in his brain, like whether it was true that merfolk could perform mind control with their voices, although he suspected if they could then Takumi would use it to make his job easier. He wanted to know why they could shapeshift and what the conditions needed to be like to maintain human shape. Moreover, he wondered if Takumi was the standard for the merfolk. Were they all as strong as him? Did they all have light hair and dark eyes? More importantly, was his choppy hairstyle considered trendy in Hoshido? 

The merman's eyes flitted up for a second, finally tearing away from the books in front of him, his gaze locking with Leo's. The blond immediately looked down, cleared his throat, and scribbled something quickly in a margin. His work. It wasn't like him to get so distracted, especially considering the importance of his work. Once he stared at the map in front of him long enough he remembered what it was he was doing, but before he could immerse himself in the task for long he heard a book close and some more shuffling.  _ Takumi must have finished flipping through, no wait, the floorboards are creaking. Is he making his way here?  _ Leo thought, his heart beginning to pound.  _ He didn’t notice my staring all that time did he?  _

The Nohrian prince kept his nose close to his work, waiting for the merman to finish walking towards him. Eventually Takumi reached his desk, he could feel the Hoshidan’s presence hovering over him. 

“Nohr was considering fish farming weren’t they?” the merman said, glancing over Leo’s super secret map. “I would start placing them in this area,” he jabbed a finger at a point on the parchment, “The water suddenly gets deep here so building it shouldn’t cost too much since it's still relatively close to shore.” Leo's jaw fell

“How did you know about the fish farms?” he asked incredulously. He hadn’t mentioned them at all to Takumi before. 

“I-it’s kind of talked about in Hoshido, must have been leaked by someone on the royal court,” the Hoshidan said, wringing his hands, “Just forget I said anything. Anyway, it’s getting late, so, can you let me go home already?” 

Leo decided to drop the subject. Takumi was too busy rocking back and forth between the balls of his feet and his heels to give him some answers. “Very well. Do you feel like you learned a lot?” The blond inquired. 

There was a pause. “Maybe a little,” the other man said quietly, face turned away. 

The Nohrian called his retainers to escort Takumi out of the castle. He also reminded them that they were to begin communicating with each other daily so that Leo could receive updates on the merfolk investigation. This caused the three of them to exchange poisonous looks. Leo hoped that they would get over it soon, he would prefer both of his retainers to stay alive, and even Takumi was helping Nohr in a way.

_ Helping Nohr,  _ the prince glanced back at the coastline map on the table. There was no way he could just “forget” what the merman had said earlier. Leo felt that Takumi was hiding something, but what came out of the merman's mouth earlier only solidified that feeling. He noticed from the start that besides his origin, the man never shared any personal information, like why he was chosen by the king, or what he did when he wasn't on undercover assignments. Yet what he said about the maps was too specific for someone who wasn't typically involved with royal affairs. If there was some sort of secret behind Takumi’s identity he probably faked his name as well. On the off chance he wasn’t, the blond wondered if Xander had the names of King Ryoma's council, and if he would find the name Takumi on it on it. Locking the library behind him, Leo made his way down to the west wing. 

The door to his brother’s study was open just a crack and a sliver of light poured into the hallway. Leo lifted his hand to knock. 

“Ugh, and I could be out sharing a drink with a beautiful lady instead,” a voice from inside muttered. That wasn’t Xander. The blond prince sighed and pushed the door open. 

“I hope you say that in jest, and are not doing the king’s bidding ungratefully,” Leo said as he strutted into the center of the room. The man inside yelped in surprise, letting a letter opener fall to the floor with a clatter.

“O-Of course Prince Leo, nothing that is asked of me by Lord King Xander is ever a burden!” the man stammered. This gentleman was named Laslow, one of Xander's retainers. He had short grey hair that stuck out behind him, a white shirt with the top button undone, and an air of casual friendliness that often strayed into the realm of obliviousness. Leo knew that his brother chose Laslow to serve him so closely because of his skill in fighting, but everyone in the kingdom was well aware of his fruitless attempts at flirting. 

Laslow flashed him a smile, his teeth a dazzling white. “If that's what you're looking for, I can find it right away,” he said, before shoving his hand into a near drawer. He pulled out a piece of parchment only a few seconds later, which Leo found rather impressive. His own retainers weren't that good at locating his files, but he was also less meticulous than Xander. 

Leo took a look at the document. The parchment was wrinkled as if someone had spilled water on it, which might have been what happened. Scrawled across the top was  _ Peace Between the Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido _ . The prince's eyes trailed to the bottom of the paper. Signatures. The penmanship of the merfolk was sloppy, save for a couple names in clear and concise letters, round and large as if written by a child who had just learned them. Leo scanned the list of names for Takumi, or something he deemed similar to Takumi, but that name was absent from the list. He sighed, and Laslow looked at him, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Is it the wrong document? I can find the right one for you, probably,” he asked nervously, extending a hand out towards Leo. The blond went through several possibilities in his head then, Takumi must be involved in politics somehow, but how? Maybe he was a nobleman, although he seemed to be on the young side, or he was a retainer for King Ryoma. He had no idea if the merfolk even had retainers. How could he determine Takumi’s real name? He realized Laslow was still waiting for an answer. 

“No, it is the right one,” Leo reassured, “It just so happens that it lacks the information I need.” 

Laslow scratched his head. “I could probably help you find what you need, except I need to log these reports for my lord, er, the king,” He offered. Leo didn't really know what the need to correct himself came from, but from what Odin had told him, Laslow found working for a king much harder than working for a prince. 

“No,” Leo shook his head, “since it was not on that document I doubt it will be easy to find what I am looking for. If you finish up here you can probably squeeze in some time for a drink with, ah, a beautiful lady, was it?” 

Laslow's face flushed before he flashed yet another blinding smile. “I knew you were a good man, Prince Leo. You look out for your fellow men! Odin says you’re the nicest!” he shouted excitedly. Leo buried his head in his hands. He needed to have a word with Odin later. 

“Right. Make sure you do it properly Laslow,” he said after collecting himself. Xander’s retainer winked at him and the blond took that as the perfect opportunity to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long! i didn't even realize how much time had passed..... i dont really want to think about how money works in fire emblem. does takumi get paid enough to buy a cool sword? probably not


	4. Chapter 4

Takumi attempted to return to the ship he was lodged at, but after being scolded by the sailors for not being social enough he found himself at the inn. He ordered a drink and retreated off to the side of the room. There weren't a lot of people drinking that night and even Valerie, the woman who was often hired to sing, was on her smoke break. The young Hoshidan soaked in the atmosphere, the large wooden chandeliers casting long shadows on the wall, the low mumble of the small crowd that permeated through the room. Some people smoked cigars, and the wafts of smoke drifted lazily to the ceiling. Sighing, Takumi took a sip from the strange brownish liquid he ordered.

The taste of it was odd but not unpleasant. It was rather sweet, with a hint of bitterness at the end. Compared to other drinks Takumi had tried in the past few days, most of which felt like he was pouring fire down his throat, this one was more agreeable to his palate. He didn't think he could ever get used to drinking alcohol though, it made him feel thirsty. He made slow progress with the drink while wondering how long he should stay. The usual crowd wasn't there, and he never had any success gaining information from the inn before anyway. He was beginning to feel as if he should stop trying and just enjoy the night.

Several people trickled in, not enough to fill the room with their chatter. Someone in the corner shuffled his feet, cleared his throat and leaned over to whisper to the person beside him. It dawned on Takumi that this was the perfect opportunity to test out the magic devices for himself. He pulled the little ear trinket out of his pocket. The dark stone glinted in the light. He braced himself for the worst and clipped the accessory to his ear. Nothing happened. He made a motion to pry it off but then began to hear small voices, and they were gradually getting louder and louder.

“Your wife still angry about that dresser?” someone said.

“I haven't seen a real turtle in a loong time,” another person murmured.

Takumi realized that he was holding his breath. He exhaled, his hands trembling. Everyone sounded like they were sitting right next to him. He could even make out slight shifts in movement, which he suspected would be helpful on his lonely nights of snooping.

The floorboards creaked behind him.

“Hey sweetie, you here alone?” a slurred voice called out from behind, incredibly loud on Takumi's earring device. He jumped, yanked the device off, and turned around to glare at the person who spoke.

“Oh. Oh no,” the man said, emotion completely drained from his voice. Takumi rubbed his ear and continued to glare at the man, taking note of short grey hair and a noticeably pink face. “I’m so sorry, my man! It’s just you have such pretty hair and I thought it might belong to a fine lady, but that’s maybe because every single lady here has turned me down and I just,” the grey haired man plopped into the seat next to the merman and put his head down on the table. “I don’t even understand it I’ve totally perfected every pick-up line!” He mumbled something else into the table, the slurring of his voice making it even more impossible to make out what he had said. Grey eyes peeked out from the messy mop of hair.

“Anyway I'm sorry, my name's Laslow and I'm, a mercenary,” he hiccuped. Takumi waited for a moment to speak up but the stranger continued to lament endlessly. “Oh but you do have nice hair… What is up with that anyway? You know who else has nice hair? Lord Xander. How do people have such nice hair. Maybe I should grow mine out too,” Laslow was very loud and Takumi noticed a few people went silent after the king’s name was uttered. The mercenary of course, didn’t notice at all and went on a spiel about his best friend's hair.  

It was at this point Takumi abruptly interrupted and suggested that Laslow head home.

“What? But the party's just begun, all the lonely ladies will be around soon looking for company. I'm sure of it!” Laslow whined. Takumi gritted his teeth.

“If they're not already here I'm sure they won't be coming,” the Hoshidan said. He stood up, pushing his stool in with his knee, and wrapped an arm around Laslow's. “Let's go.”

Laslow whimpered at the sudden force with which he was dragged out of his chair but he didn’t raise any objections. The two left the bar together, the bartender shooting Takumi a knowing look as the latter struggled to drag the drunken flirt out. Once outside Laslow finally stood up on his own feet and they were able to proceed, albeit rather slowly, towards the town.

“Oh no!” Laslow shouted, stopping Takumi in his tracks. “I never even asked for your name!”

Takumi was hoping Laslow would go the whole night without ever asking. “Uh, it's Takumi,” he said.

“Takumi, hmm… like isn’t there this prince guy named Takumi? I think I heard about that somewhere. Are you a _prince_? Are you here to sweep me of my feeeet?” Laslow drawled before he slouched forward, and Takumi lunged to catch him before he hit the cobblestone. He supposed he did sweep Laslow off his feet earlier, although not because he wanted to.

“Takumi is a pretty common name beyond the ocean you know?” Takumi said quietly to Laslow, who only murmured in response.

The merman chuckled to himself despite it all, how funny that a retainer to the king made the connection before Prince Leo of Nohr did. Prince Leo truly wasn’t as clever as he thought he was. They made their way to an intersection, and Takumi was busy assessing the roads to cross, when a young woman called out to Laslow. Takumi's jaw fell, bewildered that any woman would consider Laslow in this state, but the shudder from his drunk companion told him that she wasn't picking him up. The woman apologized profusely to Takumi and walked away with the king’s retainer in tow, his grey head bobbing slightly. Takumi could hear her scold him as soon as they rounded the corner.

Their voices eventually faded off, leaving Takumi alone in the street. He turned away and headed towards the end of the pier, the comforting silence of the night easing all the tension from being around Laslow away. The air was cool on his cheeks and little puffs formed when he exhaled. Winter was supposed to start soon, he realized, and placed his hands into his pockets.

Gone.

The magic earring was gone.

No way.

Takumi patted at his front and back pockets, even looking through his shoe but the earring was nowhere to be seen. He ran back to the inn, keeping an eye out along the street and near the edges of the roads. No luck. He traced his steps back and forth multiple times until someone finally shouted at him to go home, thinking he was drunk.

The merman clenched his fist, his shoulders shaking. He could practically hear the disdain in Prince Leo's voice if he found out. But there was nothing left he could do for now, and he had work early in the morning. He retired to his room, spent hours trying to fall asleep, and felt like garbage the next day.

\--------

After work was Takumi’s first one on one encounter with the strange retainer Niles.

In the dark alleyway the white haired man leaned casually against the wall, arms folded. His eye scanned the Hoshidan from top to bottom, lingering longer at his chest and crotch. Takumi opened his mouth to speak but immediately got cut off. “I can understand why my lord has expressed some, _interest_ in you,” Niles said, eyes resting finally on Takumi’s chest.

“Well I’m not interested,” Takumi snapped, more defensive than he would have liked.

“Ooh, a spunky type. Your kind make the best expressions after a little playtime,” Niles licked his lips. Takumi was certain the only reason Prince Leo hired this guy was because he was undefeated in making his opponents and allies alike uncomfortable.

“Tell me what Prince Leo wants so I can do my job,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“Hm. Right. You have a job.” Niles sounded disappointed. Takumi continued to glare at him until the retainer pulled a piece of paper out from a pouch at his hip.

“Firstly, my Lord wishes to ask several questions about merfolk fishing. Perhaps you are familiar with their methods, sailor?”

Takumi scrunched up his forehead, “Why didn’t he ask this earlier? I thought he already knew.”

“My liege has an idea, but fisherman develop techniques all the time, and keeping up with it drives him over the edge,” Niles drawled.

“Whatever. There are several ways that merfolk are hunted and captured by humans. The cruelest includes harpooning them and letting them bleed out, but now that merfolk are becoming wary of all vessels this method has declined. It appears that keeping them alive is also preferred now. The second method is through the use of electricity, using the um, magic book.” Niles lifted his eyebrow at this, and Takumi’s heart skipped a beat, “A-anyway, they send a line of electricity that can go all the way to the bottom of the ocean. This puts the merfolk into temporary shock and they usually involuntarily float to the surface. Fishermen can then lower a net or a noose to pull the merperson onto the boat. Fisherman have no idea whether or not merfolk are swimming where they aim, but this makes it all the more exciting when they do catch one.” Takumi bitterly recalled the electric shock that shut his brain off while he helplessly watched his body float. Throughout all of this Niles listened silently, looking almost bored by it all. It pissed Takumi off but he knew that if Niles didn’t retain this information his lord would be even angrier.

“Alright, and my liege would like to know how fisherman protect themselves from merfolk,” Niles said, flapping the parchment in his hand lazily.

“Most merfolk are too scared to approach the ships anyway and as a safety measure the hull is coated with anti-merfolk magic,” Takumi’s head hurt all day when he got captured, and saving the prince almost caused him to collapse just from being so close to the hull.

“Hmmmm,” Prince Leo’s retainer murmured in an exaggerated way, pretending to be deep in thought, “Are you familiar with the Erevus? They caught a merman on that ship.” His single grey eye felt like it was piercing into Takumi’s soul. _Did he know something?_ Takumi was starting to panic. _If Prince Leo was on that ship then Niles was probably there too, did he recognize me?_

“Ah, I heard a little about that one, but I don’t know much about the incident. Did they bring it back to Nohr?” Takumi replied dismissively, feigning ignorance. Niles didn’t speak, his eye still trained on the Hoshidan’s face. After a few seconds it began trailing down Takumi’s body again and the merman figured he was in the clear.

“Oh no, unfortunately it managed to escape,” the retainer said, shrugging. They spent a few more minutes talking about Takumi’s activities the night before with which he skillfully avoided mentioning the lost earring.

Niles finally closed the meeting and stuffed the paper back in his pocket. The merman sighed in relief.

As the retainer turned away he called out, “Oh right, tomorrow you'll have Odin.” Takumi gulped. If Niles was this much of a pain he couldn’t imagine what the other retainer was like.

\-------

He did not meet with Odin at all the next day, which he didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse. Instead he was greeted by the beloved second prince of Nohr. 

“Takumi. Or should I say, Prince Takumi,” Prince Leo said. Takumi blinked in surprise.

“Huh. What gave it away?” He asked.

“I already had my suspicions but a particularly hungover _Laslow_ ran into me one morning, claiming that he met a prince. I thought he was just blathering like a fool, but he mentioned that Prince Takumi from Hoshido. So, why did you hide this information from me?”

“You didn’t ask for it.”

Prince Leo's eyes narrowed. “Your attitude is as insufferable as ever. Is it even safe to be using your real name while you’re here? What if others find out you’re a Hoshidan prince?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself. “Am I always this bad at hiring people?” was all that Takumi could make out of the mumbling. He decided to ignore that subtle insult.

“I _was_ going to use a fake name, but there were complications with the name we chose. There are a ton of foreigners at the docks it’s not strange by this point. Either way, nobody’s going to figure it out, the only reason you did was because you know I'm a merman and could make the connection. Hoshidan officials did surveys before this mission and most Nohrians don’t even believe the legend that merfolk can turn into humans anymore,” The merman stated. This was one of the only reasons his assignment was approved. “Plus, even within Hoshido I have little involvement with the public. Not much is known about me,” he added, a little resentful.

Prince Leo shook his head and sighed. “Very well, I will let go of this issue. For now. Do you have anything to report Prince Takumi?”

“You can drop the prince part. I have a feeling you’re mocking me every time you say it,” the merman retorted. The way the Nohrian prince emphasized “Prince” was definitely to mock him. 

“Fine,” the blond said, his shoulders tensing. Takumi figured he would also drop the prince part for Leo, it was only fair, considering they were equals. _And he would hate it_ , Takumi thought. 

“Anyway, I found nothing okay. Nothing.” Takumi mumbled.

Leo didn’t seem to be surprised by his statement. “Have you managed to try out the magic items?” he inquired. Takumi froze. He had spent all night tossing and turning over whether he should tell the other prince the truth or lie until a more convenient time. Preferably until he managed to recover it.

“Well, yes, I did, some of them,” his eyes darted around to find anything in that dusty alleyway worth staring at, anything to keep away from Leo’s face.

“Are you unwell? Your face looks pale. Is the magic giving you side effects?” A faint line of concern formed between Leo’s eyebrows.

“Yes. I mean no, I mean,” Takumi paused. His palms were sweating and he folded his arms to hide them away. For some reason he was particularly bad at lying to Leo. Abandoning his original plan he took a deep breath and continued, “I lost the earring. I lost it two days ago when I met Laslow, I tried looking everywhere but it was dark and I thought it was in my pock-”

“Enough.” The cold voice made Takumi's heart sink. “Magic earrings are not particularly rare here in Nohr,” Leo continued, “However, I have concerns that you did not report this to me right away. Your inability to provide me with important information makes me doubt your prowess as a prince.”

“Then just fire me, I don’t need you or your stupid reports to do my job!” Takumi exploded. “Or what, am I just a silly little project for you? Let's make fun of the merman because he's not as smart as us humans?”

“No!” Leo exclaimed with more force than Taking had ever heard from him. “I… I could tell you are not a bad person. And since my brother is trying to make amends with Hoshido, I thought it would be good to learn more my own way. What better than to assist you in a case that involves us both? But if you want to continue to make this about how much I am trying to make your life miserable then be my guest.”

Ah, there it was. And to think Takumi almost felt moved by his sentiments. An uncomfortable silence settled between them, and Takumi shuffled his feet idly, thinking about what to say.

“I will, thanks. You’re the worst, but I think we’ve both realized by now that we need each other to solve this so let’s get it over with. I think we’re done here then?” the merman said, and used his power as the prince of Hoshido to leave. He heard Leo huff behind him but there was no effort made to stop him from leaving.

 

* * *

 

It had been over a week since the investigation started, and Takumi found nothing else related to the merfolk poaching. He was growing restless, as he honestly didn't expect the mission to take long. Unfortunately, the poachers seemed to be proceeding with utmost caution and left no trails. The worst part of it all was reporting back to the Prince of Nohr. Despite the lack of new information, he still had to describe in utmost detail every step he took and all the people he spoke to. Even Leo's retainers were fed up with Takumi reporting how many times he said 'Good morning’ to the bakery owners.

On a chilly afternoon, Takumi took the walk up the hill to meet with one of the retainers and present the description of another fruitless stake out. The retainers didn't seem to follow a set schedule, so whoever was taking his message today was a surprise. He wasn’t sure which of the two oddballs was easier to handle; Niles’ comments continued to get under his skin and he struggled to decipher a _single_ thing that came out of Odin’s mouth.

It was Odin waiting for him in the alley, wearing a brown coat with a hood that he claimed “shrouded his identity in an enigma so strong only those with dark power could see through it.” Takumi thought it made him look even more conspicuous but he decided that bringing it up with Odin would be counterproductive. All of Odin’s movements were grandiose, he swooped his arms in a great arc before bowing, covered a part of his eye with a hand in the next moment, and always held his head down at an angle to cast shadows over his face.

“Oh great seeker of light, who fights through the shadows to bring us to justice! The sun smiles upon thee!” he boomed.

“Uh, right, good afternoon Odin. Before we start I have something to ask of you,” Takumi was beginning to understand that the sun's smiles meant it was afternoon, even if it wasn't sunny that day.

Odin's eyes lit up. “From Odin Dark?”

“Yes, I was wondering if you could arrange a meeting with Prince Leo, I need to speak with him in person,” the merman said.

Odin's face fell. “Oh. Well the dark lord requested that your secret messages may only fall upon my ears, and Niles of course.” His disappointment was plain on his face and it was reminiscent to Takumi of a sad baby seal.

“It's a bit of a secret… Um,” Takumi wracked his brain, “It involves this, ancient?” that was a word Odin liked, “An ancient wisdom, bequeathed upon me by the dark lord.” At this Odin yelled, gripping his arm as he shook it violently.

“You should have said so! Only those with a primordial bond should bear witness to the ancient wisdom!” the retainer exclaimed. Takumi had absolutely no idea what that meant but he was glad Odin’s spirits were back.

“Yes. Of course. Well if it's something you can arrange then please do,” Takumi smiled weakly. Odin nodded vigorously and Takumi continued his report, relieved.

\-------

As Odin had promised, Leo was waiting for Takumi in the alleyway. The Nohrian prince was dressed in neutrals and a dark cloak like the commoners instead of his usual choice of royal purple and blues, but he still managed to look out of place.

“Odin informed me that you wished to speak to me in person.” Leo started, entirely skipping a proper greeting. Takumi briefly wondered if Odin spoke like a normal person to his liege or if Leo was just really good at understanding him. “I’m assuming you wish to speak to me about a more _sensitive_ matter.”

Although his tone grated at Takumi’s nerves, Leo wasn’t wrong. They had ended their last conversation rather poorly but the merman had a big problem and as much as he despised the thought, the only person he could confide in was the young Nohrian prince.

“I would rather never ask favors from you, but you are the only human who knows my secret. I request your guidance.” Takumi’s words were unusually formal and it felt awkward rolling off his tongue.

“My guidance?” There was a slight smile ghosting Leo’s lips.

The merman shifted his gaze away from the smug bastard’s face. He reminded himself of his goals, because the current urge to punch Leo in the face was very strong. “I need to know if there are secluded patches of beach where I can get my exercise without risk of being seen.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Exercise? Well, I can't say I’m familiar with the coastline. I avoid it as much as I possibly can, you see.” It wasn't particularly surprising that someone like Leo would hate the ocean. His eyebrows furrowed as he pondered a little longer. “It’s rather far from the main harbor but there’s a small strip of beach on the way to the castle. It lies between tall cliffs and a cave is carved into the side of one of them. That cave is flooded with water most times which would allow you to evade detection while exercising.”

Takumi was genuinely surprised that Leo could come up with a solution. “C-could you take me there?”

“Well, I expected to be speaking with you for a while so I have a little time. Allow me to ask first, how necessary is it for you to return to your true form?”

“Are you implying I don’t need this?” the Hoshidan snapped.

“Apologies,” Leo didn't sound sorry, “I know little about the mechanism behind your ability to switch forms, as you're well aware it's only considered a legend in Nohr.”

Takumi huffed. “Let's just say I've never spent this much time out of the ocean and I'd rather not find out whether there are severe consequences. Also my skin feels _so_ dry.”

\-------

About half an hour later they arrived at the beach, wind whipping through their hair and the slight taste of salt on their tongues. It was a beautiful day, unusual for Nohr, the sea a brilliant shade of blue, and the white caps of the waves almost blinding in the sunlight. The black cliffs stood ominously over the beach but the small patches of green grass peeking out of the tops ruined the domineering effect. Leo headed towards the rock projection in the center, where Takumi could make out a small opening on the side.

The entrance to the cave was small, they both had to crouch to get through but it soon opened into a wide cavern. The walls were of sharp, jet-black stone, the bottom a mix of sand and rock. Little pools of water formed along the floor from the tide coming into the tunnel. At the end of the cave was a strip of pearly white sand before it opened up completely to the ocean.

Takumi couldn’t believe it. The rocks obstructed the view of the small stretch of water, but he could see that despite the lack of surface area it got deep very fast. In short, it was perfect. He immediately began to undress, messily folding his clothes and placing it on the sand. Tugging at the ribbon in his hair he laid it out more gently on top of his clothes. He had grown rather fond of the ribbon and wondered if Leo would ask for it back, but the other was pointedly averting his gaze. With a running start Takumi leaped into the water, his body knowing at the first splash of cold salty water that it was time to transform back. He glanced at his tail, the shimmery silver-blue catching the sunlight. It felt good. No, it felt great. He dove down, slapping his tail against the surface as he went, relishing in the freedom he had. There were a few juvenile fish swimming around, and Takumi chased after them, just for the sake of doing it. When they finally darted under the rocks he poked his head above the water, wondering if Leo had left yet.

To his surprise the other prince picked a rock and dusted the sand off it before sitting gingerly atop it. Takumi recalled that Leo wanted to learn more about merfolk for the sake of fixing the Nohrian relations with Hoshido. Even though he said that, Leo never bothered to ask any questions or even try to get to know the merman better. He wondered if he was just hoping to learn something from afar. Watching the blond prince sit rigidly on the shore, Takumi decided it was about time to ask a few questions of his own. He called out casually from the water, “By the way, have you learned how to swim yet?”

Leo glared at him from his seat on the rock. “I’ll have you know that I have, but that’s still none of your business.” The blond’s response was almost as casual, despite the straightening of his back in indignation.

“Prove it,” Takumi edged closer to shore. Leo frowned and stood up, backing away from the water’s edge.

“Absolutely not. The water must be freezing!” the blond cried. Takumi rolled his eyes and dove into the water once more. _Nohrians are so stuffy_ , he thought. He took a few more laps before pulling himself out of the water. Leo turned his gaze again as the Hoshidan dressed himself. 

Takumi pulled his shirt over his head. “About time to head back?” he suggested. His eyes locked with Leo’s. A flash of fear passed the Nohrian’s face and he took off, leaving clouds of sand behind him. The merman was impressed that Leo knew exactly what he was planning to do and laughed, giving chase. “Come on Prince Leo I want to see you swim!”

“No you don’t you just want to embarrass me!” Leo yelled back at him. Takumi didn’t take the prince as a runner but at this point any human was faster than the merman could ever hope to be. Plus he had an unfair head start. They ran in loops around the cavern before Takumi finally admitted his defeat.

“Alright,” he panted, “There’s no way I can catch you. You win. This time.” Leo looked almost pleased by his victory, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

“You’ll have to be smarter to catch me, since your speed alone won’t work,” he announced with a smirk. A little irked, Takumi lunged in a last ditch attempt to catch the second prince but while it worked the first time they met, Leo was more prepared this time. He stepped off to the side and Takumi, who didn’t consider his landing beforehand, toppled to the sand. The Nohrian looked like he was torn between offering a hand or keeping his ground in case it was a trap. The other instead pushed himself back up and dusted the sand off his pants.

“Are you alright?” Leo asked, although he was still moving closer and closer to the entrance of the cave.

“I’ve been better,” Takumi said. He held his hands up in peace, “I call my defeat so why don’t we just go home?” Leo slowed down and the two of them left the cave side by side.

The air between them was lighter than it had ever been. Leo still wasn’t someone Takumi would willingly invite to hang out with him but he was beginning to think that the Nohrian was more bearable when he wasn’t so uptight and haughty. They parted ways at the end of the beach, where Leo said it was close enough to the castle that it wasn’t worth making his way back to the piers. Takumi returned to his own lodgings.

\-------

Back at the old ship, the merman stuffed rolls of bread into his pocket from the mess deck. The chef announced that dinner was baked fish and Takumi didn’t want to have any part of that. He tried to snag an apple too but the bowl was empty by the time he reached it. Several other food items caught his interest, and he contemplated swapping a roll for something else. A familiar stomping shook the boat and he felt a menacing presence behind him. He turned his head upwards and saw the close shaven blond hair and part of a long scar.

“Good evening Benny,” Takumi greeted, turning around.

“Here. For your mama,” Benny said, taking Takumi's hand and placing a small object in his palm. It was a woven pouch. “Mirror plant seed wrapped in wool. A good luck charm. Keep it on you to relieve pains and keep illness away.” He never knew what to expect from someone like Benny but this gift made the Hoshidan immediately feel terrible. This was the work of a criminal, lying and manipulating this gentle giant's emotions.

“Th, thank you Benny. My mom will appreciate this,” his eyes genuinely teared up, and he held the charm close to his chest. Benny’s face cracked into a tiny, almost unnoticeable, smile.

“I also have some information for you,” the giant whispered. Takumi's eyes widened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading despite the long periods between chapters. I appreciate it! 
> 
> I'm kinda hoping I get to write about Oboro and Hinata soon


End file.
